


City of love

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peggy is lost in paris, her debate club left without her and she doesn't know what to do. But what will happen when a kind frenchman decides to help her?
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	City of love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction on amino and I wanted to post something, this might get continued mainly because I don't want to disappoint people but who knows!

Peggy was a very smart girl, she was responsible, Honest and once again, very smart. She has a agenda in her head on what to do each day and was very organized, heck, she was probably the most organized Schuyler. So tell me how she was in the middle of Paris with no battery or service on her phone?

The young girl sighed as the last of her phone percentage died. Two hours have passed and she still doesn't know where the heckity heck she is. She tried asking for directions but her french wasn't as good as her classmates. She was supposed to be on a school trip for the debate club but apparently they forgot her. Figures, they probably haven't noticed she was gone. 

"Come on peggy think!" She says to herself and sat on the floor where a mime was performing. "That's it, I'm gonna have to become a street performer to gain enough money for a trip home." She says sighing, oh wait! She can call someone on her phone! She pulls out her phone and face palmed as she forgot she had no battery. "At least it's day time, maybe I can find a pay phone or a cafe that has people who speak English." She says and looked around. She gave the mime a tip just for entertaining her and walked down the streets of Paris.

A few hours later

[Ic]The brunette groaned in frustration as she could not find a pay phone anywhere. That was until she saw her savior, a small cafe that has a sign near the door. That sign, it was a sign. She walked into the cafe and went up to the counter. Smiling softly at the Barista, she did her best in speaking french. "Bonjour parles-tu anglais?"

(Hello! Do you speak english?)

"Ah, un instant s'il te plait!"

(Ah! A moment please!"

The cashier says smiling brightly and went to the back. There was a bit of silence, the only thing that was heard was the soft music playing and a few people talking at their tables. There was a loud crash in the back that seemed to only make Peggy jump. Then a tall, dark skinned man walked out of the back. Peggy couldn't help but stare, he was beautiful. The man smiled and leaned against the counter. "Bonjour! Is there anything I can help you with Mon ami?" He says smiling brightly. Peggy returned the smile. "Well you see, My phone has no charge and my friends sorta...Left me behind and I don't know the city that well." She explained smiling. "Can I just get a simple Éclair?" She says pulling out her wallet.

Laffayete smiled, it was pretty common for this to happen, but the way she described her friends, she sounded...sad, lonely even. "Of course mon ami! I can show you directions to the nearest general store so you can buy a charger." He says smiling and gave the girl her pastry.

Peggy looked at the man with surprised eyes. "Really? That would mean a lot! T..Thank you!" She says almost breathless from such a kind gesture. She looked at his nametag and smiled. "Thank you Lafayette." She says while taking her pastry and sitting down at a window. She hummed a tune and started eating her food. What she didn't know was the french man was stealing quick glances at her while he worked his shift.

The girl took the last bite of her Éclair and hummed happily she walked up to the counter, there was nobody in the little cafe but the two workers and the girl. "Excuse me Laffayete?" She says to the dark skinned man. "Ah, you can call me Laf, what do you need miss?" He says leaning against the counter again smiling at her. Peggy smiled softly. "Where is the nearest general store? I just need a charger and I can come back to charge my phone so I can call my friends.." She says trailing off at the last word and looked down rubbing her arms. 'Friends? Psh, yeah right. They're probably glad there's one less person.' She thought in her head. That's when a finger lifted her chin to face the frenchman. "Mademoiselle, were you listening?" He says smirking and chuckled softly as Peggy turned bright red from embarrassment. "S..Sorry! I got a bit distracted, could you please repeat what you said?" She says flustered. Laf smiled and nodded. "I said, I can walk you to the store and come back. When you call your friends, we can wait here until they pick you up." He says smiling and taking his finger off her chin.

Peggy looked at him with a sincere look which he returned. "Thank you Laf, that means a lot." She says and walked away to get her bag. Which gave the Frenchman to realize what happened and turn brighter than Michael mells hoodie. He gained his composure as Peggy walked towards him. Laf went to the back to tell his Co worker he was going on break. He held out his hand playfully for Peggy to take which she gladly accepts giggling. This should be fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, might continue this 👀


End file.
